Say you will share with me one love one lifetime
by PhantomAndLNDphan
Summary: erik truly loves christine but does she
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan-fiction hope you enjoy !  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eriks POV  
xxxxxxxx  
I remember the very first time I heard her angelic voice it was like I was floating in heaven. Unlike when I hear Carlotta sing oh no that screeching toad hearing her voice was like getting stabbed with a thousand knives it was horrifying I still don't understand how those idiotic fools loved her voice.  
Lets get back to the angel I was talking about well it turns out her name is christine daae and I well I love her and I am her angel of music.

Christine's POV  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX  
OH NO ! I AM RUNNING LATE FOR A LESSON MY ANGEL WILL BE SO MAD AT ME.  
CHRISTINE DAAE!  
Yes angel. I reply in a shaky voice  
WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK !  
I had to stay for extra ballet practice angel please don't be angry at me.  
INSOLENT FOOLS! Well my child I see this isn't your fault so should we start with your lesson  
Yes angel. I reply my voice more calm now  
Ok start with a...

After the lesson...

Good bye my child I shall see you tomorrow and DO NOT BE LATE!  
Yes angel but before you go will you sing me to sleep  
Of course … hmm...My child

Call me Christine  
ERIKS POV  
Oh how my heat leapt when she said call me Christine I was overjoyed !  
I wanted to sing to her out from behind this cursed glass curse my hideousness I am a monster she wouldn't ever love me if she knew who I truly was.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX  
poor erik well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter please read and review thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

OK I am back thank-you for your feed back of the first chapter I know it was a bit rubbish I see that now when I read it over so now I present chapter 2 .

Disclaimer- I do not own the phantom of the opera or the characters!

Christine's POV

I woke up not remembering a thing that happened then the memory's of last night came flooding back I remember my angel sang me to sleep and how his voice was angelic he truly was the angel of music. I wiped the sleep out my eyes and looked at the wall clock OH NO I WAS LATE FOR REHERSALS! Mme Giry will not be happy.

Mme Giry's POV

1"Christine Daae why are you late again! do you want extra practice today young lady"  
"No Mme I woke up late that's all"  
"You are lucky Christine because the ballet hall was unexpectedly flooded last night so go get back to what ever you were doing oh and Christine do not be late ever again do I make myself clear"  
"Yes Mme Giry"  
Christine's POV  
I really do not like that woman sometimes. Some times she is all happy but when something bad happens she turns in to a vile creature. As I entered my dressing room I was greeted with the intoxicating sound of a violin and a voice. I knew whose voice this was it was my angels he must of not heard me enter because he continued playing and singing along with his angelic voice so I sat on my bed and could only listen he was singing these words.

"Night time sharpens heightens each sensation darkness stirs and wakes imagination silently the senses abandon there defences hard as lightning soft as candlelight for I compose the music of the.."  
**THUD! **Curse my clumsiness I muttered under my breath my angel obviously got startled because he hit a sour note on the violin which sounded like a cat that got its tail stood on. Then he said  
"Christine aren't you supposed to be at ballet practice"  
"Well the hall was flooded so Mme Giry told me to go back to my dressing room"  
"What a shame well I think we should continue with our daily lessons today then"  
"Actually angel could you sing to me"  
"Christine I have something to confess to you"  
"Yes angel"...

**well I left you on a cliff hanger there I hope you enjoyed this chapter more than the last so R&R bye! ****  
******


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there guys thank you to all my reviewers for there advise and I have taken your advise to get a proof reader and so I have so without further a due I bring you chapter three.**

Erik's POV  
"Christine I have something to tell you"  
"yes angel" (she replied with all the innocence in the world),It is going to break poor Erik's heart to tell her this but she needs to know for her own good. "I..a..am. an angel" "What!" (Christine was on the floor sobbing in to her hands now, and how it broke poor Erik's heart)  
"Christine,oh,Christine I sang softly to her"  
she looked up and said, " If your not an angel why did you teach me to sing and care for me like you were.  
"Because I lo..."my sentence was cut short as there was a knock at christines door.  
"Enter" she said softly wiping the tears from her eyes"  
There coming in to her dressing room was a man I recognised this man it was joseph buquet!  
Joseph came staggering in and locked the door and then he started to blabber on about how much he loved christine, obiously because he was drunk. He cornered her and tried to kiss her. But brfore he could do any damage I bursed out of the mirror and snapped his neck, Christine was now on the floor crying again. So I scooped her up in my arms and took her through my mirror were she would be safe from any harm.

Christine's POV  
my head was spinning now my thought to be angel had saved me from that blasted joseph buquet and when he scooped me up in his arms I just fainted. I woke up in a strange bed it was incredibly cosy and the covers were made out of red satin the room was painted a pink rosy colour and there was a beautifull hand engraved wardrobe made out of mahogony. And there was a dressing table I walked over to the dressing table there was a note addressing my name on it it read  
"Dearest Christine,  
"I am very sory that I decived I am not back when you read this letter do not worry I am at the farmers market to buy some food and drink and some books for you. I am also moving buquets body to his room so it look like he killed himself . I am very sorry my dear and no harm will come to you down here,"  
Erik,

I was now wondering where I was but I wasntafraid for some reason I felt safe and comforted down here I cant explain it but I diddnt care were I was as long as I had my angel, my erik beside me . _ **SO what did you think of that I thought it was pretty good . But I want your oppinion any suggestions for my next chapter I hope you enjoyed. R&R bye. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there guy's. I am very sorry that I haven't been updating it's due to school work but I have also have massive writer's block, But I'm back on track now so lets get started shall we. (note: this is based of of ****L****eroux book but will have songs from the musical****)**

Erik's POV

I was walking through the market just picking up some food and book's, when I saw a very interesting looking book called, _la belle et la bête. _I picked up the book, and felt the leathery casing.  
"Monsieur, how much for the book"  
"let me see, two franks Monsieur"  
I handed over the money, I was about to walk out of the market when I spotted a handsomely looking white mask, I needed a new one anyway because the full black mask was digging and rubbing in to my flesh which bleeds and causes severe pain. This white mask had a cut out part at the bottom so I could talk and even better It had a sheep's wool in lining, I purchased this mask and left for home.

**Christine's POV**

I was extremely bored so I got up, and decided that I was going to take a look around. I'm sure Erik wouldn't mind , but before I even got out of bed I heard my angel calling my name  
"Mademoiselle Daae, Are you awake"  
"Yes mon ange, I'm awake "  
I opened the door and realised that he wore a mask I had never noticed it before, I reached out to grab it off but Erik stepped back.  
"Christine you are safe as-long as you do not touch the mask,"  
"Now" he said, moving off subject.  
"i have a little surprise for you" He said reaching over to the counter he handed me some books and I said "thank-you"i turned to leave but he stopped me and said  
" .Ahh not without this" and he handed me a single red rose I blushed,turned to face him,and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, then ran away.

**Erik's POV**

A..kiss I thought my first kiss even if it was on the cheek. My mother never kissed me she just ran away and threw my mask at me,my poor unhappy mother.

**Well that is the end to this chapter what do you think.. R&R plzz xxx **


End file.
